The Mark of Athena
by miraclesoftheheart
Summary: Hey guys, first story! :) This is my version of what happened between TLO and TLH cos no one said anything about Annabeth's POV in HoO. :( Progresses into TSON and MoA :) Fave and review! Percabeth :D Percy and Annabeth
1. Chapter 1

**Annabeth I**

"Annabeth, it's been a week, maybe we should abandon the search..." Chiron's voice was gentle.

"No!" She was screaming, at her mentor no less. "He's out there somewhere. We could find him, of we just tried harder..." Her voice broke with a sudden sob, and she took a deep breath to steady herself. Something inside her snapped. Even as her eyes glistened, her voice rose, and she threw all of her absolutely illogical reasons at her teacher to let the search go on, she knew, in her heart of hearts, that it was hopeless. He was gone. She was being completely stupid and unreasonable, for a daughter of Athena. _Athena always has a plan,_ she thought, _well, not this time._

The search was off anyway; the campers were tired, and Annabeth needed to break away. She found herself at the beach, looking at her reflection in the sea green waves. Sea green. The colour of his eyes. She swallowed a lump in her throat. A ripple cut across her image and scattered it. She stared at herself. There was something about the way her jaw was set too firmly, her eyes seemed too fierce with a forced light and her fists clenched too tightly at her sides that made her feel utterly broken._ Perseus Jackson, _she thought angrily. _Stupid Seaweed Brain. _How had a daughter of Athena fallen in love with a _freaking _Son of Poseidon? Maybe her mom was right, Percy would only hurt her. She regretted thinking that immediately.

_Percy._

Stupid, selfless, _loyal _Percy. She knew he would never hurt her. At least not intentionally. But he was gone. She had woken up and went to his cabin one day, and he had simply disappeared. She closed her eyes, and turned away from the crashing of the waves. Her feet commanded her to walk, so she did. Where to, she was not sure, until she stopped in front of a cabin with grey walls that glittered with sea shells and a large number 3 on the front door. Poseidon's cabin. She hesitated, before going up the steps and placing her hand on the doorknob. She wasn't sure what she expected to find in there. That his bed had been slept in? That a new shirt of his had magically wound up in the laundry? She didn't know; she wasn't thinking straight. _Even wisdom's daughter has to bow to feelings, _she smiles sadly, and opens the door. Everything was the way he had left it; a messy, unmade bed, dirty clothes in piles on the floor, the saltwater fountain bubbling merrily in a corner. She took in all of this, and suddenly, threw back her head and laughed, a sort of hysterical, melancholy chortle. _Oh gods, _she thought, _I've gone crazy. _But the laughter soon turned into tears, and she sank down on the floor with her face in her hands. The door swung shut behind her as water welled up in her eyes and spilled down her cheeks to the front of her shirt. And then she climbed into Percy's bed, and hugged and cried into his pillow. Annabeth Chase had finally broken.


	2. Chapter 2

**Annabeth II**

She had been afraid of losing people her whole life. His father had gone and married some woman who was terrible to her, and she had run away. 1. She lost her father. Luke had promised they would always be a family, but he had died a betrayer in the Titan War last summer, although she knew he had come back to himself in the end. 2. She lost Luke. Thalia had joined the Hunters of Artemis and she rarely saw her any more. 3. She lost Thalia.

But Percy, Percy had been patient and caring enough to break down her walls brick by brick, and the stupid Seaweed Brain had somehow fought his way into her heart. He was supposed to be her something permanent, he had promised. And then he went and vanished into thin air and Annabeth didn't know what to think. Gone without a warning.

Then _he_ came along, Jason Grace, the high and mighty son of Jupiter, and she hated him bitterly. He could never replace Percy. Everything about the guy annoyed her, from the way he talked to the way he walked. It wasn't his fault really. She was furious the gods thought him even a fraction of what Percy was in her heart, and saw him fit to replace Percy Jackson, Savior of Olympus. Her Seaweed Brain.

Annabeth resented Hera, of all the gods. It was her doing that Percy was gone, away at some Roman demigod camp where he could easily be killed in a heartbeat. Of all the things she could have done to break Annabeth, she just had to take what mattered most, that could leave her in ruins if he ever left.

* * *

**Rachel I**

Rachel thought she had loved Percy so much more than Annabeth ever would, once. Once. Of course his absence had upset her as well, but Annabeth was broken beyond repair. She could go about her everyday life, with the nagging thought of Percy missing popping up once in a while, but Annabeth couldn't. She had no appetite, no sleep, and rarely ever smiled. Come to think of it, she hadn't smiled since Percy disappeared. She drifted around camp, but her heart wasn't in any of the camp activities. She missed the target completely in archery, got disarmed and pinned to the ground in a matter of seconds by a daughter of Aphrodite, and fell off the climbing wall scorched by lava. She was a jigsaw puzzle, with a piece missing; that piece was Percy. She wouldn't ever be the same again until Percy came back, until she got her heart back. Percy had stolen it from her, the cunning thief, and never returned it. In a way, he was as bad as a son of Hermes.

She thought she had loved him, but she was wrong. No one had loved him as much as Annabeth had, or would. She spent her nights in his cabin, crying into his pillow, screaming his name.

She was nothing but a hollow shell. Percy had drained the life out of her with his absence.

She could see the way Annabeth's eyes glowed a little brighter when Leo started work on the Argo II, the enthusiastic way she jumped into the plans, and she knew they would be okay.

True lovers always found their way back to each other.


End file.
